Perfume-shroom
Perfume-shroom '(tạm dịch: ''Nấm Hương) 'là cây (nấm) thứ ba lấy được trong thế giới Jurassic Marsh trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]], và là cây đặc hữu của thế giới này. Nó là một cây sử dụng ngay, có tác dụng quyến rũ tất cả khủng long trên một hàng và khiến chúng tấn công zombie giúp người chơi cho đến khi rời Sân cỏ. Để biết thêm chi tiết về các loại khủng long và tác dụng của chúng khi bị quyến rũ, xin xem trang Khủng long. Âm thanh Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Sluggish Perfume-shrooms enchant dinosaurs and charm them into working against the zombies. Usage: affects all dinosaurs in a lane Perfume-shrooms emit a pure, concentrated mist of aerosolized love. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Một hàng khôi phục: Khá chậm Nấm Hương thu hút khủng long và quyến rũ chúng nhằm khiến chúng tấn công lại zombie. Sử dụng: tác động lên tất cả zombie trong một hàng. Nấm Hương tỏa ra một màn sương tinh khiết, đậm đặc tình yêu thăng hoa. Chiến thuật Mặc dù lũ khủng long có thể rất lợi hại khi được quyến rũ, nhưng thời gian ở lại Sân cỏ hạn chế của chúng, cũng như thời gian khôi phục dài của Perfume-shroom khiến nó thường chỉ được sử dụng để bảo vệ hàng khỏi những con khủng long nguy hiểm, chứ không phải để tấn công zombie. Pterodactyl (khủng long cánh) nên được ưu tiên đầu tiên, vì chúng sẽ cắp zombie quay đầu lại và phá hủy toàn bộ hàng phòng thủ từ phía sau, thực sự rất nguy hiểm. Còn khi đối đầu với raptor, nên sử dụng Perfume-shroom khi chúng đã đi đến cột thứ hai hoặc thứ ba từ phải sang. Lúc đó, raptor có thể đá bay lũ zombie rất dễ dàng. Dùng Perfume-shroom khi raptor đã đi quá xa khỏi mép phải màn hình cũng có nghĩa là hiệu ứng đẩy lùi của Primal Peashooter sẽ khiến bọn zombie ít có khả năng tới được con raptor, và việc sử dụng Nấm Hương sẽ lãng phí. Dùng Imitater với Perfume-shroom sẽ giúp bù lại phần nào vấn đề khôi phục chậm của nó và giúp người chơi dễ thở hơn khi đối đầu với khủng long. Sử dụng khôi phục ngay cũng có tác dụng tương tự, nhất là khi lũ khủng long nguy hiểm xuất hiện ở hai hàng khác nhau cùng lúc. Thư viện ảnh JMPart2TrailerPPlants.png|Hai cây Perfume-shroom với những cây khác trong trailer phần hai của Jurassic Marsh Perfume-shroom Almanac2.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần 2 Perfume-s seed packet.png|Seed packet I Perfume-s seed packet.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater ATLASES PLANTPERFUMESHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành 87) Pefume-shroom.png|Perfume-shroom HD Perfume-shroom_Costume_1_HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom trong trang phục đầu tiên Perfume-shroom Costume 2 HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom trong trang phục thứ hai Perfume-shroom unlocked.png|Mở khóa Perfume-shroom lane of love.png|Một làn khói hương Getting Perfume-shroom's First Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ nhất Getting Perfume-shroom's Second Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai poor perfumey.png|"Perfume-shroom không dùng được ở màn này." Is Perfumeshroom charming you too.jpg-large.jpg|Perfume-shroom cùng với Primal Peashooter và Primal Wall-nut. P-s_onmap.png|Perfume-shroom trên bản đồ Untitled655565.png|Một phần cử động nghỉ JM8_2nd_flag_EP2.png|Perfume-shroom sau khi xịt hương Thông tin cơ sở * Nó là cây nấm mới thứ ba được giới thiệu trong game thứ hai của sê-ri, và là một trong tổng cộng bốn cây nấm mới. Các cây còn lại là Toadstool, Spore-shroom và Shadow-shroom. ** Nó cũng là loại nấm sử dụng ngay đầu tiên trong game. * Perfume-shroom không được dùng trong Modern Day - Ngày 12, Modern Day - Ngày 26 và Modern Day - ngày 29, mặc dù khủng long có xuất hiện ở những màn này. * Mặc dù Perfume-shroom biến mất rất nhanh, nhưng người chơi chỉ được trồng cây khác vào cùng ô đó khi màn sương "nước hoa" đã tan đi. * Nó là nấm sử dụng ngay duy nhất trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'''', ''và là nấm sử dụng ngay thứ ba trong cả sê-ri, hai cây còn lại là Doom-shroom và Ice-shroom. * Nó là cây duy nhất được giới thiệu trong Jurassic Marsh mà không có phần "Primal" ("Nguyên Thủy") trong tên. * Khi Perfume-shroom đang xịt nước hoa, người ta có thể thấy trái tim trong mắt nó. Xem thêm Thể loại:Các cây đặc hữu Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Nấm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt